Gossip Girl:This Is War
by Mistress Evangelica
Summary: Chuck is back with his innocent little daugther Angela who soon falls in love for Connor,Jenny's son,and on the other side Mary Archibald and Treasa Smith are in love with him ,while Joey Humphrey tries to prove himself to his family,the womanizer Edward Lamonte try to win A's heart,not only the second generation are stuck in an ultimate love delimma but also the first generation


**_Gossip Girl: This Is War_**

_A blast from the past_

_Hello_ _upper east siders remember me your one and only source of scandalous life of Manhattan_

_Oh yes I am gossip girl and I back with much even juicy secrets and evil fixes_

The fall is knocking on our doors and by that I mean good bye parties from 8 to late with the womanizer E* who was just spotted in Paris with his dad the multibillionaire Jean Lamounte during his mom (our dear old friend B) fashion show what a wonderful time B to pick up the traces of your family specially after little E situation last year and your own divorce battle

Speaking of battles will definitely brings us here to the ultimate T* vs. M* scene where each of them declaring her love to C* in her way C who has been through Lot of drama with his abusive stepdad, dead mom who once was our little J and both his grandpa and uncle D but what can the poor boy do between his position as CEO of Grady Industries and those two princesses haunting him down, oh he is doomed

Not only T has fought M for C's heart but also on who is going to be the upcoming queen let's not forget that E is a Van der woodsen but also M is an Archibald

M is not the only fighter Archibald but here comes her older bro L* who was spotted with J* kicking some idiots butts for interrupting their secretive poker game, the repel J has always been such a family disappointment compared with the CEO Cousin and Author daddy

Do you remember our late prince of The Empire C Bass who kept promising himself for her royal highness B for the eternity well if you remembered that ,then the name Amelia should ring your bells too, yes, the girl that C meet in California after running away from the pressure of the big apple as he ran in to the little enchantress according to B ,he was swept off his feet , soon the days passed and the lucky C left his Empire and the his princess B to marry innocent Amelia anyway she gives birth of a daughter the angelic A* but unfortunally there is no space for boring fairytales, after a short while the tables are turned as C turns to be workaholic and poor little Amelia dies of a car crash

If you are probably guessing I am wasting your precious time bubbling about old sad stories, then you are 100 percent wrong since you will never guess who I spotted back to Manhattan today.

C and his little Angel but is little A an angel or a bass?

T: Teresa Smith the daughter of Serena and a famous rock star Mike Smith

Is a sophomore at Constance Billiard School for Girls

Blair is her god mom and the one who named her

Blonde with big eyes and long beautiful legs exactly like her mom but she tends to wear clothes that is similar to Blair's style

Has a young sibling Randolph or randy who carries Dan's middle name and in joiner high

Developed a crush on Connor ^C^ since she was 12 and always found a way to express how much she like him but he is very blunt to her

C: Conner Grady the son of Jenny Humphrey and a unknown father but then adopted by billionaire Luther Grady who abused him by pushing his limits and forcing him to study continuously without any free time and when he used to solve problems with wrong answers, Grady used to ban him from eating, when Grady passed away of a heart attack he was the only one to take his corporation so he simply study at day and work at night

blunt, cold, doesn't care about anyone beside jenny as she did all what she can to keep him with her but they had very low income for their survival and Amelda the Japanese housekeeper who was to him the only mother he ever known after jenny plus he saved her job when he stood up for his stepdad against firing Amelda

He is a junior in School for Boys

Usually thinks of both M and T as idiot bimbos or obsessive fan girls

Holds some respect for Edward, Dan and Rufus

E: Edward Lamonte the son of Blair and jean who is a womanizer, playboy, cold hearted but has a great sense of fashion

In love with Teresa or that what he thought but he can't stop himself from missing around usually called Eddie and best friend to Luke, more like an older brother to Mary

Hates Joey because he is reckless and thinks that J is behind Luke's issues with his family

Junior in school for boys

Has amber hair with huge copper blue eyes (the color of Blair's eyes in the book) well built body that is usually tanned

M: Mary Archibald the younger daughter of Nate and model Jenna Dollonor from a one night stand after a huge Spectator ball

Looking so much like her dad with the fair brown hair and the deep hazel eyes

Usually seen with T since they act as best friends and arch enemies at the same time as both fight over Conner and their UES throne

Sophomore at Constance Billiard School for girls

L: Luke Archibald the eldest son of Nate and Marley, his parents has been divorced since he was 2 after his father's scandal

Looking so much like Nate but with much well built body more tough and manly than his dad in his age

Has been sneaking around with Joey since they were 14, he is usually playing poker, punching people and drinking French wine

Is sophomore at School for boys

J: Joey Humphrey the only son of Vanessa and Dan after along love story then marriage

little j always hated Conner for being under the spot light and for having the love of both Mary and Teresa while C treats them like shit

He is a typical bad boy type who plays bad to only get his daddy's attention not only him but also Luke as they both lack parental attention

Sophomore at school for boys

Has copper brown hair with big green eyes like Vanessa

A: Angela bass the daughter of Charles and Amelia bass

A sophomore at school for girls in California then in Constance Billiard School for girls in Manhattan

Innocent but not that naive, warm hearted loves everyone even those who hate her

Raised by Rosetta her mum's Latino best friend and their house keeper who is always like a mom for Angela

she has her dad's irresistible brown hair and deep brown eyes ,but she has her mom's form and body, doesn't exaggerate in her outfit always keep it simple with a jeans and a t-shirt


End file.
